This invention relates generally to a boat docking stabilizer which may be used singly or in pairs for mooring a boat to a dock structure or the like. This invention relates specifically to an economic, compact and reliable boat mooring apparatus that in addition to mooring a boat, stabilizes a moored boat for safe boarding and de-boarding of passengers while permitting the boat to roll free with the waves thus preventing damage to either the dock or the moored boat.